Path of Holiness
Gallowglass The Path of Holiness is an Imperial Dauntless Class Light Cruiser originally belonging to Rogue Trader Adamanda Frost. Young Inquisitor Ankerell Gallowglass found the cruiser at the heart of a Xenos invested Space Hulk. After cleansing and sanctifying it, Gallowglass returned the Rogue Trader Warrant back to an heir of the ancient Frost clan. The ship he broke free and kept for himself. It is now the Gallowglass flagship. PATH OF HOLINESS Hull: Dauntless-class light cruiser Dimensions: 4.5km long, 0.5km abeam at fins approx. Mass: 20 megatonnes approx. Crew: 12.000 crew, 45.000 servitors, 2.000 soldiers, approx. Accel: 4.3 gravities max. sustainable acceleration The Path of Holiness was originally commissioned for the War of Apostasy. But a long history of bloodshed came to an end in the Battle of Varaungar where a critical hit to the plasma core crippled the proud vessel. A century thereafter Rogue Trader Adamanda Frost acquired and recommissioned it into her service. The light, scouting cruisers are usually the eyes and ears of Imperial fleets. They carry enough fuel and supplies for patrols that last monthts or even years, and enogh firepower to dispatch any smaller vessels foolish enogh to close with them. The Dauntless is popular because it combines the manoeuvrability of a frigate with a daunting forward lance armarment. The Path of Holiness differs in a unique way from this standard design. Its prow has been heavily armoured and there is no place for anything else than hundreds of metres of pure adamantium platting fit for ramming other objects. Having disappeared from history after a warp jump the ship reappeared at the heart of a Tyranid infested space hulk. The fledgling Inquisitor Gallowglass purged the Xenos infestation and broke the prized ship free of its boundaries. After extensive repairs and cleansing rites the Path of Holiness became the feared flagship of Inquisitor Gallowglass. It is his secondary center of command, some say, it is the true heart of the Inquisitor's retinue and as long as its plasma heart beats no evil can befall its retinue. Crew Ship-Captain Oluf Kurdajew Weapon Capacity: Prow 0 (Armoured), Port 1, Starboard 1 Essential Components Strelov 2 Warp Engines, Warpsbane Gellar Field, Jovian Pattern Class 3 Drives, Single Void Shield Array, Armoured Command Bridge, Vitae Pattern Life Support, Voidsmen Quarters, M-100 Augur Array Supplemental Components Port Macro Batteries, Starboard Titanforge Lance Cannon, Cargo Hold and Lifter Facilities, Luxury Passenger Quarters, Medicae Deck, Brig, Barracks, Temple Shrine to the God Emperor, Librarium Vault (Archive of Holiness), Armoured Prow Complications Wrested from a Space Hulk, Skittish (Machine Spirit) Armed Ground Forces On the way into the Koronus Expanse the Path of Holiness acquired the service of two platoons of Light Infantry Recon guardsmen. After witnessing their impressive skill and morale the retinue of Gallowglass requisitioned a whole wing of veteran infantry units as permanent Inquisitorial strike force. In the Koronus Expanse the Path of Holiness also acquired a coven of renegade space marines. They are very powerful, an army of their own account. But their loyalty has to be strongly questioned and their deployment would be deemed most radical. Category:Gallowglass